Green, the New Red
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Late St. Patty's holiday fic. Cuddy has some underwear House is dying to see. SMUT HUDDY!


**Disclaimer: Me no owny House **

**A/N: Alright, I am sooo sorry this was super late! I've been sooo busy with school cuz of this pep rally thing we have but its over...for now but ya, Sorry!!!!!! I hope you guys can forgive me. To make it up this is smut :D Not JUST smut too, its HOSPITAL SMUT lol My friend's been begging me to write this since I started writing smut in December LOL ya'll remember that. lolol. Well if it seems a little rushed, it kinda was cuz I was trying to get it in for you guys soon. It didnt really turn out of the way I planned but ya and this is un-betaed cuz my dead eyes cant take anymore reading LOL I hope you all like it and sorry again for the time and short length this is.**

* * *

'Happy St. Patrick's Day' read a large, green sign with white font in the lobby. On the green banner were white clovers, surrounding the words, and a pot of gold with gold coins around it. There was also a cute little leprechaun, opposite the pot of gold, and across the whole banner was a colorful rainbow. Cuddy admired it, though she didn't really get the point of the holiday, but the kids in pediatrics had drawn it and they were so ecstatic when she told them she'd hang it in the lobby for everyone to see. They all watched energetically as maintenance put it up. They felt so proud and everyone just found it adorable.

Cuddy jumped and was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone slapped her ass. With a gasp, she turned around to see that the offender was none other than her, still very exclusive, boyfriend, Dr. Gregory House, who smiled at her mischievously. She sent him a playful glare, a façade that she was insulted and angered by his action, but truthfully she loved when he did that.

"You, _my dear_," He started before walking around her and examining her wardrobe, "Are not wearing green and today's St. Patty's Day." He scolded her. "So you must be punished." He reached over to slap her again, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Oh on the contrary, _dear_," She mocked him. "I am wearing green," She then leaned over to his ear to whisper, "And if I wasn't it's a pinch, not a slap that I get." She informed him.

House leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her. "For some weird reason, I don't completely you." He told her as he tried to look down her shirt, but she pushed him away. "Prove it, show me your thong." He commanded in a low seductive tone.

"No," Cuddy smirked defiantly before walking away, signaling that her word was final.

--

House sat in his office, irritated by all the failed attempts to see his lover's underwear. He couldn't picture her out of anything other than red. He knew more than anything that she'd definitely show him once they got home, but could he wait five more gruesome hours? The tent pitched in his pants was getting hungrier as the image of his partner seemed to stain his mind.

Suddenly, a thought concocted in his mind and he knew he didn't have to wait the long five hours. He just had to wait until someone had to call him down to clinic for him to initiate his plan. It was already 4 and he didn't have a case. All he had to do was sat and wait. Just a little longer.

--

Cuddy groaned as she was forced from the comfort of her office to the clinic for a consult. Not that it was less work in her office, it was just more relaxing then the crazy clinic where everyone was running around and there was always someone getting in trouble. Well not someone, one person and she knew he was in the clinic at that very moment.

With her white coat on and with an air of professionalism she made her way out of the office and towards Exam Room 3. She walked in absentmindedly and didn't notice that the room was completely empty until she heard the door behind her slam shut. She quickly turned on her heel, ready to use to self-defense, but she put her walls down when she saw it was none other than House.

She rolled her eyes and was about to leave angrily, but when she reached the door, House grabbed hold of her hand and swiftly pushed her up against the clinic door. A gasp escaped her mouth from the surprise attack and the feeling of his rock hard member pushed up against her thigh. She knew they hadn't had sex in two weeks, since they were both extremely busy, but he wouldn't really just take her right at that moment – in that location.

Her question was answered when House firmly covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. She instinctively began to kiss him back with just as much force and suddenly found herself dropped on the clinic table – how long had she zoned out?

A moan escaped her mouth as began to suck on her neck hungrily while pulling one of her legs up around his waist. He made sure her inner thigh felt the effect of his hardcore erection. Swiftly, he began to dance his fingers up her leg, making her shiver, and played with her itsy, bitsy thong. He covered her soft lips once more to stop the loud moan he knew was coming.

"House," Cuddy breathed as she shook her head defiantly. "No," She said. "We can't do this," She stated against herself, she could feel herself getting hotter and wetter as House rubbed her clit with his thumb strategically. He knew her body far too well.

"You didn't protest last month when we were in your office," He smirked as he kissed his way down her neck. He pushed off her white coat and smirked when he saw that his mark was still there. He really was good.

"My door was locked," She groaned and bit her lip to stop herself from yelping when she felt House plunge two fingers into her. She didn't know for how much longer she would have control over her body, but she knew she was going to lose it soon.

"I locked the door," House said as he continued his way down south of her body. Three weeks of pent up sexual frustration really didn't do him good, especially when his girlfriend paraded around work all day in her low cut shirts and tight skirts. She was practically asking him to trick her down to the lobby so he could have his way with her.

"We're gonna get fired," Her eyes began to close as House inserted another finger into her velvet, wet core. "We're gonna get caught," She began to mumble as House continued to tease her with his hand as he inserted his last finger and continued to rub her gently with his thumb. That drove her right over the cliff and into the water.

No longer in her rational mind, Cuddy quickly wrapped both her legs around her lover. If she was going to get fired for screwing with an employee she was going to make sure they did it the way she wanted to do it and that definitely didn't have anything to do with her climaxing with House's hand.

She quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down forcefully with his boxers letting little House pop out in all his glory. Simultaneously, House pushed Cuddy's skirt as high as he could and slowly pulled down her green underwear, but she grew impatient and kicked them off. House smirked as he saw the color. Cuddy returned the smirk before pulling him down to her lustfully and kissing him deeply.

House pressed his member against Cuddy's entrance, but she wasn't in the mood for anymore foreplay. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. She grabbed his rock roughly and helped him enter her slowly. They kissed to keep their grunts and moans in, just in case anyone might hear them from outside. The last thing they needed was an interruption.

Once in, House settled for a moment and let Cuddy adjust to his extra-large size. After a moment of laying there they quickly found a pace they could agree on and began to pump in and out. They had to suffocate each other with kisses to avoid getting caught, but that didn't keep them from letting out low, hoarse sounds of pleasure.

The sexually tension around them quickly began to collapse as they got higher and higher and neared their climax. Quickly getting up for air they dived back in for another kiss, both knowing that the other was about to let go soon. Together they let their orgasms take them into another world, where it was just the two of them. They rode each other out until House's well was completely dry.

They lie together for a brief moment before they both got up to fix themselves up after their quickie. Cuddy shook her head to fix her hair fixed her skirt before standing up and putting her coat on professionally. With a deep breath, she straightened herself up and began to head towards the door.

A yelp escaped her lips when she felt House pinch her ass. Her turned around and looked at him incredulously and waited for an answer. House stood against the clinic table turning her thong on his finger and smirked victoriously.

"You are no longer wearing green, _sweet pea_," House stated as he continued to play with his green 'trophy'.

"Oh, but I am. My bra is still green." She told him smugly as she narrowed her eyes at him challengingly, and at the same time lovingly.

"Prove it," House demanded once more, much like how the work day began for these two physical and emotional lovers.

Cuddy smirked before reaching for the door handle and walking out with a quick and simple response. "No."

* * *

**A/N: Not as good as my first smut right? Well like I said it was totally rushed and I am dead tired right now, I had to get up extra early this morning and tomorrow I have an eye appointment so I gotta get up early AGAIN. Well I hope you all still like it and I have the April Fool's one all planned out. It's a little sad though. **

**Please review and stay tune for the next Huddy Holiday: April Fool's (title undecided lol)**


End file.
